True Love Prevails ONE-SHOTS
by HISTORICROMANCELOVER
Summary: a book of one shots for future stories


**Julian Pritchard is my OC so please don't steal him. This story is set in a AU in which Bella and Edward broke up in her senior year and she went to college. Julian x Bella will actually have their own story which i'm working on but I just wanted to make a book of one shots see what kinda of results I get. In this Bella's played by Kate Mara. I don't know what it is but I see her as Bella ever time I think about it. This however is just a fanfic so you can still imagine KStew as Bella.**

 **Sebastian Stan as Julian Pritchard _x_ Kate Mara as Bella Swan **

**Chapter song [** _"impossible - james arthur cover_ **]**

 **If you play the song while you read it will have more of an effect on you. It did for me.**

* * *

 _Even when he hates her, he'll still always love her._

 _That's what's killing him._

* * *

 **"JULIAN, MAN I THINK YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH."** Aiden said attempting to grab the bottle from Julian's hands. Aiden was wrong though he hadn't had enough. He could still remember her smile, the way she danced whenever she cooked, how she bit her lip whenever she was reading a book she loved. He still remembered it all and he wanted it all gone. He wanted Bella Swan out of his memory or at least as long as he could.

He wanted to forget that the girl he loved. The girl who'd claimed she'd love him had chosen her ex over him. Not only that but she was going to marry him. He just needed to forget but that seemed almost next to impossible.

"Julian, you've gotta stop this. Bella wouldn't want you doing this to yourself." It was Mia, Bella's roommate who said this. Julian glared at her for bring up Bella's name and laughed a humorless laugh.

"Bella doesn't give a damn about me, she made that clear when she accepted Edward's proposal." He said bringing the bottle up to his lips and downing the rest of it's contents. Aiden and Mia shared a look before Mia pulled out her phone and dialed the number of the last person Julian wanted to see.

"Hello?"

"Bella you need to get down here. it's Julian." Before Mia could say anymore Bella had hung up the phone. Bella stood with her phone in her hands. This was all her fault, she should've said no. She should've chosen Julian. That was the original plan when Edward had first approached her. Then when she'd finally saw him it was like everything all the anger she'd felt from his abandonment was gone and replaced with an overwhelming feeling of pure happiness.

Bella hated herself. she hated herself more than anything for hurting Julian. He was nothing but amazing towards her. He along with her new found college friends had helped her see that being human wasn't all that bad. He'd help her wanna be mortal. He'd shown her that you could love more then one person and she'd re-payed him by breaking his heart.

It hadn't taken long for Bella to make up and excuse as to why she needed to leave so suddenly in the middle of the rehearsal diner. Within a short amount of time she was at the frat party Mia and told her they were at while Bella was driving. It took some asking but finally Bella was able to locate Julian.

She found him sitting on the couch with a whole bunch of people he'd taken something from someone next to him and popped it into his mouth. Bella stood there in complete shock as she watched him do this. She knew he was in bad shape but she didn't think it was this bad.

"Thank god your here." Mia said giving her friend a hug while Aiden just gave her a look.

"Don't think i'm gonna be like Mia, I'm still mad at you for what you did to him Swan. Your the only reason he's so screwed up right now." Aiden said turning around and walking away but not before purposefully shoving Bella. Mia said nothing just gave Bella a small smile and mouthed good luck before following after Aiden.

Bella walked over slightly pushing a few people and grabbed a hold of Julian's arm. At this he looked up and gave her a look before snatching his arm away.

"Shouldn't you be in Paris or something on your honeymoon with Edward." Julian said he reached to grab a cup of beer off the table but Bella got to it first.

"Julian I don't know what your doing but you have to stop before you really hurt yourself. I couldn't live with m..."

"Since when the hell do you give a crap about me or my well being." Julian said standing up from were he was sitting and walking away Bella following in tow. He opened the back door and walked outside. He groaned in annoyance when he heard Bella's footsteps following right behind him.

"Just leave okay I don't need you here." He said walking away once more but Bella grab his arm stopping him from moving. He looked at her trying his best to keep a cool expression on but he just couldn't.

"Look Julian, I know that I hurt you but that's no reason to do all this. You've still got football to think about." She said.

"Most people could probably handle this, but me not so much. So booze,weed,pills make me feel a lot better." Julian confessed with the shrug of his shoulders. Bella felt even worse then she had already felt about everything when he'd said it. Although she knew he was both drunk and probably wouldn't even remember this conversation in the morning she need him to now exactly how bad she felt about it all.

"Julian i'm so sorry.I.I never mea-"

"Your never meant to hurt me, yeah you said that when I found out. Sorry to disappoint you saw but you did. You did hurt me and in the worse way possible. That's not even the worst part though, I hate you what you did and I hate you because still love you." Bella's eyes had widened when he'd said that. That wasn't something she was expecting.

"Julia-"

"JUST STOP OKAY JUST STOP." Julian yelled. He'd finally had enough of her apologizes it wasn't gonna change a damn thing. If she was really sorry she wouldn't have said yes to Edward's proposal. If she actually gave a damn about him like she claimed she would have chosen him. She would be with him and this argument. It wouldn't even be happening.

"Julian, we have to talk about this." She said causing him to give her a look and laugh a humorless laugh.

"TALK ABOUT WHAT, you chose HIM. your marrying HIM, you and I we're done. So there's nothing to talk about here." He spat.

"I'm sorry Julian, i'm so sorry about all of it. I never wanted it to happen this way I-" Julian gave her a look and laughed as he remembered she was saying the exact same words she had said they day he found out she was going to marry Edward. Bella had stopped talking and looked at Julian with a confused expression on her face wondering exactly why he was laughing.

His bitter laugh stopped and he stared at Bella with tears in his eyes. "I hate this memory." He said refusing to the night everything when to hell. With that he turned and walked away leaving Bella.

 **So what you guys think? should I do a part two? Would you guys like to see a fully blown story of Jella or nah.**


End file.
